thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinker Taylor and Tyler Too
Tinker Taylor and Tyler Too is an episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam. Audio "Tinker Taylor and Tyler Too" on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Captain Laserbeam - John DiMaggio *Rabbi Vasquez - James Urbaniak *Phillip Fathom - Hal Lublin *Adventurekateer Patrick - Craig Cackowski *Tyler - John Ennis *Italian Battalion Bambini Fabrizzio - Mark Gagliardi *Italian Battalion Members - Marc Evan Jackson, Autumn Reeser, James Urbaniak *Narrator - Annie Savage Guest Stars *Tinker Taylor - Zachary Levi *Investigateen Seth - Chris Hardwick Plot An Adventurekateer Distress Signal interrupts Captain Laserbeam's speech at a seder dinner with Rabbi Vasquez at Temple Beth Apex. He follows it back to a darkened Adventurekateer Clubhouse only to discover Phillip Fathom, Deep Sea Detective there instead. Fathom informs him that several heroes' sidekicks have been kidnapped, including Adventurekateer Patrick, but warns Laserbeam off the case and disappears. Indignantly, Captain Laserbeam decides to pursue and finds a clue that Fathom missed: a note from Patrick telling him that Tinker Taylor has kidnapped him. Meanwhile, Tinker Taylor, assisted by Tyler, tries to convince Patrick, Investigateen Seth, and a Bambini from the Italian Battalion's Bambini Squad that their heroes are mistreating them, but his ineffectual arguments and the kids' infighting bear little fruit. Captain Laserbeam shows up and Tinker Taylor yells at him about past grievances for awhile, then activates his deathtrap. As soon as Captain Laserbeam is incapacitated, though, Phillip Fathom and the Italian Battalion show up, disable the deathtrap and incapacitate Tinker Taylor and Tyler. Laserbeam freeze laser them, and Tinker Taylor mournfully remembers a time as an Adventurekateer when he and Tyler were kidnapped by the Ice Queen, which garners him a bit of sympathy before he is carted off to jail. Character Mentions Villains Mentioned *The Numbler *King Mammal *Sinister Fiends *Kid Kidnapper *Shock Broker *Major Minor the Minuscule Musician *Ice Queen *Rhinocerist *Dunce *Big Game Hunter *Milton Badly Heroes *The Italian Battalion and the Bambini Squad (from Rome Town) *Dream Girl and her squad of teen helpers The HalluciNation *The Platonic Ideal and his league of ten teen helpers The Perfect Ten *Mighty Mite *Guy Small, the Small Guy *Little Hercules *Tiny Timothy *Short Attack *Willy Wee Warrior *The Homunculus *Space Midget *Scale Model *Robo Small *The Itty Bitty Hitting Committee Notes *The introductory ad on this episode is done by Marc Evan Jackson in character as Sparks Nevada. Continuity *This is the 79th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The prior episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Mortified on Mars. *The next is Beyond Belief - Sarcophagus Now. *The prior episode in Captain Laserbeam canon is Disenchantment Under the Sea (TAH #67). *The next Captain Laserbeam episode is Uncanny Exes (TAH #89). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on April 7, 2012 and released on July 16, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley & The Andy Paley Orchestra with additional music by Jonathan Dinerstein References Category:Captain Laserbeam episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:April 2012 segments Category:Liezl photos